A cooling water system comprises a cooling tower, heat exchangers, pumps and all necessary piping to move water through the system. Control of a cooling water system is based on the balancing the desire to run the cooling water system at the highest concentration cycles possible without incurring detrimental scaling, corrosion, fouling or microbiological control patterns.
A concentration cycle is defined for a specific species as: